


Christmas, I Think I've Found You

by myglassesaredirty



Series: Christmas is the Best [2]
Category: Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye, Left Behind: the Kids
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Romance, anyways merry christmas eve, god i love them, i am such trash for them, these two are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: "I'm tired," he thinks.She squeezes his hand. "I will be your rest."In other words, two teenagers face the worst year in human history and still have time to fall in love.
Relationships: Judd Thompson Jr./Vicki Byrne
Series: Christmas is the Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Christmas, I Think I've Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you, Julie! I hope you like it!

Vicki padded into the living room, swathed in Judd’s shirt that was much too large for her and a pair of pajama pants. Judd looked from the television – it was a repeat of  _ A Christmas Story _ tonight – and swirled his soda. “You feeling alright, Vick?”

She waved a hand and collapsed onto the couch next to him. “I thought each day it was going to get easier,” she whispered, biting her thumbnail. “That I’d miss them less each day. And, you know, it was working. I didn’t miss my parents or my sister as much, but then it got to be Christmas and –”

Judd nodded, both because he understood and because he wanted to block the pain from his own memory. “I get it.” He cleared his throat and scratched his eyebrow. “I expected that my parents would drag my ass home before Christmas, and I knew that this Christmas would probably be strained in my family, but I had no idea…”

She tried to smile, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Their nights were usually like this: after Lionel and Ryan went to bed, usually putting up a fight, one of them would stay up, thinking about all that was to come and all that was behind, and the other would find them.

“I guess it doesn’t help,” she said, playing with his hand, “to say that it’s not going to last forever.”

_ We could die by the time everything is over, _ he thought, but he nodded and inhaled shakily. “You know, I just want it to be normal. I get growing up, but maybe it would be…better if I was in college or something, and I had someone else. If I wasn’t so alone.”

Vicki furrowed her brow and twisted on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. “You’re not alone, Judd. You have the boys and me.”

It could be the same, maybe, with her. Lionel and Ryan, he loved them, don’t get him wrong, but they reminded him of his siblings every time he looked at them. They were different from Philip and Piper, but they bickered in the same way, and Ryan had the same sharp brown eyes and the same hairstyle that Philip did, and it struck Judd so hard that he sometimes had to look away, and Ryan never knew what was wrong.

But Vicki brought joy back into his life. She found him – like this, most of the time – and she saw the pain in his heart, and she would hold his hand long enough that some of her warmth found its way into his heart, and all he wanted was to ask her to stay, to marry him, to love him, and he knew that it was too much to ask of her.

He smirked, lifting her fingers to his lips. “I would say yes, but you hate  _ The Grinch, _ so I don’t know…”

She smacked his shoulder. “You like the Benedict Cumberbatch version! That one sucked!”

He lifted his finger in protest. “It wasn’t that bad.”

She lifted her eyebrows and leaned against the back of the sofa, propping her head with her hand. “It was absolutely atrocious. IMdB agrees with me.”

“IMdB is objective.”

“People on IMdB agree with me.”

Judd chuckled softly and studied her. She blinked tiredly, and in the lack of light across the room, only the television illuminated her freckles. Sometimes, Judd thought, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

(Scratch “sometimes.” He thought that every time his eyes fell on her.)

“Vick?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What is it?” She tilted her head and cupped his cheek with her hand. “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath. “Could you be happy, here, with me?”

As her eyes searched his, his heart beat in his throat.  _ This is it, _ he thought.  _ This is when she gets spooked and she leaves and our friendship is ruined forever. _

She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. “With you, Judd,” she murmured, her eyes still closed, “I could be happy anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or go to my tumblr, @ my-glasses-are-dirty, and tell me what you think!


End file.
